


#2: directly

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#2: directly

 

 

 

~*~

 

It might brighten Holmes' mood considerably, but it blackens Watson's every time when a complicated case snatches the famous detective from the dark abyss in his soul within a minute while Watson's daily attempts to save his friend from himself prove fruitless time and time again.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
